The Ballad of James Potter
by alicenotinwonderland
Summary: Lily had a boring summer at home until James rescued her. Sirius is fond of telling the story of James' "magnificent" rescue. Being Sirius, he does it in his exaggerated, amusing, style through the ballad of James Potter.


**This is a little oneshot about how James rescues Lily over the summer from her sister and Vernon. I know James and Lily started going out in 7th year, but for the purpose of this story, they got together at the end of 6th year...**

**The poem is something I wrote in January when I was utterly bored, but do tell me what you thought of it...**

**Constructive criticism is welcome but flames are not! This is just a oneshot that is not supposed to make sense or have any real story to it...**

**Disclaimer : I don't own HP.**

* * *

><p>"So Lily, how was your summer?" asked Alice. Lily and her friends were seated in the last compartment on the train, on their way to their last year at Hogwarts.<p>

"Oh, it was alright. Nothing exciting," Lily replied.

"What do you mean, 'nothing exciting'?" demanded Sirius Black, barging into the compartment, closely followed by the rest of the Marauders.

Lily groaned. "Sirius, please don't start that poem again!"

"You see, Miss Evans was having quite a boring summer, socialising with her weird sister and a giant man, until Prongs here, her _boyfriend_, decided to save her. And true to his Marauderness, he rescued her in style," announced Sirius to the girls.

"Really? What did he do?" asked Alice curiously, while Lily buried her head in James' shoulder, bored and embarrassed, having heard this story too many times over the summer.

"Listen ye closely, to the Ballad of James Potter," said Sirius mysteriously. He began the ballad he'd recited so many times over the previous two months…

When the night was dark  
>And the moon was new,<br>A tall young stranger  
>Came riding through<br>A plain little town,  
>Where nothing moves,<br>Clip-clippety-clop  
>Went his horse's hooves.<p>

He was tall and fair,  
>With dark, hazel eyes<br>And black, messy hair,  
>And glasses round as pies.<br>He was noble and strong,  
>And a wizard to boot;<br>And as he rode,  
>Not an owl did hoot.<p>

Everyone knew that  
>He was no rotter,<br>Girls fawned over him,  
>He was James Potter.<br>He was on a mission  
>To save his lady love;<br>His way lit up by  
>The stars that shone above.<p>

There were much prettier  
>Girls, he could have had,<br>Of nobler birth,  
>But they would've mad him sad,<br>For there was only ever one,  
>Since he was eleven;<br>The lovely, charming  
>Redhead, Lily Evans.<p>

More times than he could count  
>Had he asked her out;<br>She'd always replied,  
>With a slap and a pout.<br>But she finally gave in,  
>And not on a whim.<br>James was delighted  
>When she fell in love with him.<p>

And now did he race  
>To her father's house,<br>Where she was in a skirt  
>And a horrible blouse,<br>For her sister had brought  
>Home, her boyfriend,<br>And he was going there to put  
>To Lily's misery, an end.<p>

She was trapped with a stick  
>And a whale of a man,<br>Who she said was as wide  
>As his owl's wingspan.<br>So now he was going,  
>For he was no rotter<br>To save his fair maiden  
>He was James Potter.<p>

He rode down the road,  
>Her house was in sight,<br>He pulled out his wand  
>For it was a dark night.<br>He unlocked the gate,  
>He unlocked the door,<br>And rode right in  
>Onto the wooden floor.<p>

Petunia Evans screamed,  
>Off her chair she fell<br>And Lily exclaimed,  
>"James! What the hell?"<br>Mr. Evans looked amused,  
>Mrs. Evans was in shock,<br>Dursley was so scared,  
>He sat like a rock.<p>

James rode up to Lily  
>And held out his hand,<br>She rolled her eyes and said,  
>"Did you have to be so grand?"<br>She climbed into the saddle;  
>To James, her father said,<br>"Take care of her, or else,  
>I will have your head."<p>

James bowed his head  
>And with utmost respect<br>Replied, "I'll treat her very well,  
>Better than you'd expect."<br>Then he rode back outside,  
>With Lily holding tight;<br>He steered his horse  
>Into the dark, dark night.<p>

And so he rode home,  
>His lady safe and sound;<br>Her laughter filled the air  
>As her hair whipped around.<br>And so he saved his princess  
>For he was no rotter,<br>He stole Lily's heart,  
>He was James Potter.<p>

Sirius bowed and looked up indignantly at everyone's amused faces. "What? No applause? That was a masterpiece!"

"I thought it was pretty good," said James, grinning.

"You would, seeing as it's about _you,_" said Alice, still trying not to laugh.

"I still don't know where he found the horse," muttered Remus from behind the newspaper he'd taken out the minute Sirius had started the ballad.

Lily sighed at the drama Sirius loved so much. But she was head over heels in love with James; drama was going to be a part of her life forever. After all, this was life with the Marauders.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Please review :)<strong>


End file.
